Si je mourrais demain
by AveSei
Summary: Misaki vie sans but, après que la personne qui rendait sa vie ensoleillé ait cessé de lui parler. Et un jour sans prévenir, elle le rencontre. "C'est quoi un arbitre?"


**Titre :** La photo de Miss Natural

 **Auteur :** Amy

 **Message de l'Auteur :**

Un truc très personnel, mais qui m'a fait du bien.

Que feriez-vous si vous rencontriez Decim tout en étant en vie?

* * *

 **Si je mourrais demain**

C'était une journée normale et banale, la vie continuait même si elle n'était plus là.

Toujours, le rythme était le même. Même si c'était différent.

Après tout elle n'était plus là, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle m'a juste rejeté, et elle ne reviendra pas, et je ne courrais pas après elle.

Alors je continue, le cœur vide.

Je me disais « si je meurs demain, je n'en aurais rien à faire ».

Je vivrais un jour comme un autre sans grand effort

Car la vie que je mène ne me donne pas envie de courir après,

Ou du moins plus maintenant.

Voilà.

Demain, et après-demain. Ça coule de source je serais là.

Je marcherais sur le même chemin,

En hauteur un peu, sur la barrière, tel un enfant, qui n'a plus peur de se blesser

Qui n'a pas peur d'enrayer son lendemain,

Les jours se succèdent et mon cœur reste vide,

Je regarde tout autour de moi et je vois que la mortalité est à chaque coin de rue

De ce camion au métro, partout, partout, je pourrais bien mourir

C'était juste les pensées d'une ado en proie à la dépression, tu sais.

C'était une journée normale et banale, la vie continuait et ses pensées ne changeaient pas vraiment.

Ce n'est pas que je veux mourir, c'est juste que si je mourrais demain,

« Je n'en aurais rien à faire ».

Et lors de cette journée banale, après le lycée,

Je gambadais tel un enfant, qui n'a pas peur de se blesser,

Qui n'a pas peur d'enrayer son lendemain,

Jusqu'à ce que je tombe dessus,

Toi l'être qui observe la vie sans jamais la vivre,

Je te trouvais bizarre au premier abord et je ne comprenais pas,

Pourquoi étais-je la seule à te voir ?

Le parc, se vidait lentement, pour tout le monde il est temps de retourner chez sois

Sauf toi et moi,

Je t'ai demandé ce que tu attendais,

Tu semblais étonné que je te remarque, et je t'ai demandé si tu étais un fantôme par tout hasard :

« Je suis un arbitre.

_ C'est quoi un arbitre ?

_ Je vais vous expliquer si vous voulez. »

Une balançoire vide et l'autre pleine, je me suis dit avec humour :

« On pourrait donc se revoir demain !

_ Je ne serais plus ici demain. C'est mon jour de congé.

_ Je voulais dire là où tu travailles. »

Tu m'as lancé un regard étrange, mais je souriais à l'idée que l'après-vie ressemble à cela.

Et une fois de plus je pensais en me disant que si je te revoyais là-bas demain, ça ne me dérangerais pas tant que ça.

Tu m'as demandé si je voulais mourir, et j'ai dit « Non mais si je mourais ça ne me dérangerais pas ».

Tu avais l'air triste, même toi.

Tu as regardé ailleurs avec cet air-là.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis sentis triste pour ce que je venais de dire.

C'était pour ça que je n'ai jamais dit ça à personne d'autre jusqu'à maintenant.

« Tu vas mourir, que tu le veuille ou non. C'est la vie qui fait la différence. »

Tu ne dis rien d'autre.

Et je n'aime pas te rendre triste, bizarrement.

Je t'aime bien. Tu es gentil.

« Pourquoi vivre est si important ?

_ On ne vit qu'une fois. »

Tu disais ça et je sentais que ça te rendais encore plus triste, et je n'aimais pas ça.

Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander comment quelqu'un qui n'a jamais vécus en savait autant.

« Mais pourquoi vivre pour mourir ?

_ C'est parce que vous vivez que vous mourez. »

Tu répondais comme si on te l'avait déjà demandé, cash.

« L'éternité ce n'est pas aussi cool que ça en a l'air hein ? »

Je disais en te souriant.

En dirait que tu acquiesçais de ton œil bleu.

Et je me lève.

« J'ai l'impression de vivre juste parce que je suis né. »

…

« Mais je suis désolé. Je n'aime pas te rendre triste, alors je vais te faire une promesse. »

Je prenais ta main, pour que mon petit doigt prenne le tiens :

«Monsieur l'arbitre, Je ne mettrais jamais fin à mes jours par moi-même. Si on se revoit demain, ce ne sera pas parce que je l'aurais voulu, mais parce que c'aura été le moment pour moi. »

Même si l'idée de te revoir demain ne me rend pas triste, je sais que tu le seras et tu ne seras pas le seul n'est-ce pas ?

« Pourrais-je connaitre ton nom ?

_ Nishimoto Misaki ! Mais tu peux m'appeler Misaki.

_ Dans ce cas, Misaki-san. »

« Bonne chance avec la vie. »

C'était une journée normale et banale, la vie continuait même si il n'était plus là.

Je regardais le même chemin que je prenais, et en regardant les voitures et le camion, je me disais de faire attention.

Je voyais toutes ces possibilités de mourir partout, et je me disais que vivre était difficile.

Comme tu l'avais dit, Monsieur l'Arbitre, tu n'étais pas là.

Je ne te retrouverais nulle part.

Mais je me souviens encore du froid sur mes doigts.

Tu as dit que je t'oublierais, mais cette promesse me suivra jusqu'à la fin.

Je ne sais pas si ce sera toi qui me jugera, mais au cas où je voudrais bien que tu me revois et te dise que j'ai pleins de rides.

Désolé, je suis sûre que quelqu'un aussi te manque, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais tu continuais malgré ça, j'aimerais bien être un peu comme toi.

Si je meurs demain, des gens autour de moi seront tristes, et je voudrais être un peu plus gentille.

Donc je vais tenir cette promesse.

Voilà.


End file.
